Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers, gaming consoles, television consoles) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music). Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content, such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Traditionally, when a video finishes playing on a mobile device, the mobile device presents additional content (e.g., videos) to a user in a portrait orientation in the display of the mobile device, even if the user is holding the mobile device in a horizontal position. A user generally should switch the position of the mobile device to a vertical orientation to view the additional content presented. Conventional solutions that rely on a user changing the orientation of the mobile device may distract the user from continuing to watch videos, which may result in a user ending a session. When the mobile device presents content in the vertical position on the mobile device, the content is generally limited to video playback using a small portion of the mobile device display. The remaining portion of the mobile device typically displays content information relating to the video and commonly requires a user to scroll down in the user interface in order to select another video to watch, which may also result in the user becoming less engaged with the media items and the user ending the session.